The Power of Imagination
by Papa Meme Master
Summary: When a young man from ages long gone finds himself in a world no longer like the one he knew, he must brave the harsh new environment. Along the way, he'll make some new friends, enemies, and maybe see some old buddies. However, on this planet of bloody evolution, it is important to keep a sense of creativity. (To be continued on a different account)
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**The following is a non-profit fan based parody. I own nothing except the original character. Any and all works mentioned in this fic are owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

Under the light of a fractured moon, a figure is seen running through a forest. The figure is a male, about 17 years old. He is wearing a shirt that looks a few days old, and some slightly torn jeans. He also has a pair of cracked glasses. When looking back, he notices the thing chasing him is gaining. He silently curses, wishing that he had taken track in high school. He quickly runs out of stamina, and tries to catch his breath leaning on a nearby tree. The beast, however, does not let up. It reaches the boy, and he rolls off to the side, right by a fallen log. He backs against the log, a look of fear plastered on his face. It takes advantage of the situation, and leaps at the defenseless teen!

[Record scratch]

[Freeze frame]

"Yup, that's me. Good ol' Craig Wilson. You're probably wondering just how I got myself into this situation. In all honesty, I still am as well. I mean, it's pretty hard to believe. I guess I'll have to start back from the beginning."

It was just an ordinary December day back home. Crows flying, snow falling, and I was home alone, rewatching the Joker DLC reveal for, like, the billionth time. Anyway, it was just business as usual. But then, out the window, I spotted something. Well, I say that I spotted it, when it was a HUGE FUCKING MUSHROOM CLOUD.

'Oh, SHIT'

The first thing I could think to do was grab my backpack, and jump in the freezer that we had in the garage. I guess somehow that worked, cause if it didn't then I wouldn't be telling this story now would I? So I open the freezer, leap in, and then I felt the thing shake all over a second later. I didn't know what else I could do, so I just tried to stay put. Suddenly it got jostled so much that I hit my head and blacked out.

When I came to, everything was hurting. I groggily tried to get my bearings, and push on the top of the freezer. I felt some resistance, and something green fell through. 'The hell? Jeez, how long was I out?' I applied a bit more force, and the lid opened. The first thing I noticed was the moss. "How long _was_ I out?" I questioned myself. I began to look around, noting that the garage door had been completely destroyed, exposing the moon in all it's fractured glo- 'wait, fractured?' I looked outside to find that the moon had been shattered, and did the only thing I could think to do. Scream like a little bitch.

I kept doing that for a few hours until I finally got tired. It was weird, because I _thought_ I heard something overhead, but I guess it was just in my head. I decided to try to get some sleep, but it was kinda hard to do so, what with the reminder that everything I knew was dead. When I woke up, I thought to myself, 'Maybe since I was out for so long, people have rebuilt society. It's either that, or I'm the last human on Earth.' I immediately tried to stop thinking about that, and steeled myself. I went into the ruins of my home, looking for something to defend myself, or- I dunno, signal an airplane? I found a knife, which was surprisingly clean, and went upstairs (which was also surprisingly intact) to get the baseball bat that my parents had in case somebody broke in. It was old and rusted, but it would do, nonetheless. After that, I headed out into the world, hoping I was ready for whatever happened next. I mean, what's the worst that could happen? Some monster just shows up outta nowhere?

* * *

[Meanwhile, somewhere in Vale]

One of the scouts I sent to fly over the lost continent came back with very… strange results. He claimed to hear somebody screaming, and I quote, "Like a little bitch." He also saw what looked to be the ruins of a house near where he heard it. I then had the thought, 'What if it's someone else?' I was there on the day of the blast as well. It was then that my aura manifested itself, and I was somehow able to survive it. Somehow, instead of dying, I was blasted years into the future. 'Maybe,' I said to myself, 'just maybe, somebody else made it.' So, I decided to call up an old friend. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Oz…?" he said in a drunken voice.

"Pack your stuff, Qrow, I have a mission…"

* * *

[Elsewhere]

"I feel a slight… disturbance."

"What happened?"

"I am unsure. However, I can sense that it may disrupt our plans somewhat. Send some beowolves to the Lost Continent."

* * *

 **AN: This is just a little idea I had, since I rarely see any "Remnant = post-apocalyptic Earth" stories, and so I wanted to throw my hat into the ring. I hope you all enjoy, and if you want more, please review. This is my first story, so please give constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey

**The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. All of the works mentioned in this story belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

I started walking. I didn't know where I was going, but hey, anywhere is somewhere, right? Well, anyway, I kept going in the same direction. Once or twice I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, but I chalked it up as nothing and kept going.

This went on for about a week, and I was getting really tired, thirsty, and hungry. I wanted to at least get _some_ sleep, but it was too cold at night. Later, I tried to look for food, but, well, I'm not a very "survival" person, so you can guess how that turned out. And so, my trek continued. Overhead, there was a crow following me. Maybe it sensed that I was probably going to die soon, or maybe it just took a shine to me. Either way, I was happy for the company. Sometimes, he would guide me towards berries that were safe, and other times, he even led me to clean drinking water. It was almost as if it had human-like intelligence. Seemed kinda weird, but you know what they say! "Never look a gift horse in the mouth"

However, that's when things started to take a turn for the worse. I kept seeing shadows. They seemed to be circling around me, like a predator does to its prey. I pulled out the rusted bat as a warning, although I don't think that did much. In fact, it seemed to laugh at me. The beast slowly stalked up behind me, and I could feel its cold breath on my back. I swung my bat at the creature, which caught and crumpled it in its clawed hand. Then I got a good look at it. It looked like a werewolf, but a lot more edgy. It was pitch black, ripped as hell, had red eyes, a bone-like mask, and bone spikes on its arms, legs, and back. The thing's hands also had these bone spikes as claws.

I then nervously said, "Uh, how about we just forget about all that and start over?"

It didn't reply. Instead, it took a swipe that barely missed me. It hit the straps on my backpack, which fell onto the ground. I started running. It seemed surprised by this, since it started following about five seconds after me. All the while, that same crow that was following me was flying overhead.

[QROW]

That kid was fucked. Plain and simple. He was scrawny, I could barely sense any aura in him, and he pissed off a huge beowolf. I don't know how he didn't die sooner! He started running after his bag was cut, which was a good move. He kept running until he was unable to run any more. The grimm backed him against a fallen log, and was just about to strike. I thought that now would be a good time to step in, until I felt an energy burst from the frightened teen.

'Maybe,' I thought to myself, 'just maybe I could let this play out a bit further.

[CRAIG]

I was dead. I was so dead. I saw my life flash before my eyes. Unsurprisingly, most of it was spent looking at some screen or another. I was hoping- no, praying for someone to help me. I started to get a migraine, which was weird. I could tell that these would probably be my last words, so I thought to have a bit of fun. I said to myself, "Interior Crocodile alligator..." and gave a little chuckle. I waited for the strike that would finish me off, but it never came.

Suddenly, a large, fat, golden-stomached gator with a crown and a cape appeared right behind the beast, reared its claws, and slashed at the monster, turning its head into tiny little chunks that were somehow dissipating. It then shot me a menacing grin, before reaching for his crown, that, for some reason, had a bright-red tomato with an "M" inside. He offered it to me, and gave me a thumbs-up. Needless to say, I was _VERY_ confused. Then it hit me. "K. Rool?" I asked, to which he only replied with a nod.

I gingerly took the tomato, and he nodded. I quickly tore into it, forgetting about my dislike for vegetables, (or in this case, vegetable-like fruits). Afterwards, I felt refreshed, and full. However, the migraine remained, and it was stronger than ever. I groaned in pain for a bit, and then everything went black.

[QROW]

After... that happened, the kid fell asleep. Not that I could blame him, I've been following him for about 2 days now, and he was never able to get any sleep. What really confused me though is how the kid summoned that, uh, Cruel was it? So, after he passed out, the guy just faded out of existence. Anyway, I knew I should probably stick around, maybe get some food. After that, however, I think that it's time to have a chat with the kid.

* * *

 **AN: So, how was that? We finally see a bit why I titled the story the way I did, and our hero won his first battle against the grimm! Thanks for reading, and if you like it, and want to see more, then just review and give constructive criticism please! PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Introductions

**The following is a non-profit fan-based parody. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth, and any other works belong to their respective owners as well.**

* * *

[CRAIG]

When I woke up, I was on a stretcher in some sort of airplane. I know this because I saw a window on my left that showed we were way above ground. Or… above water in this case. My glasses were off, so it was somewhat blurry, but I was still able to recognize it as water. I started freaking out a bit, since this wasn't where I was before. I tried to call out to somebody, and said "Um, hello? Anybody there?" I didn't receive a response, but I did hear some light snoring. I saw a sleeping man to my side who looked somehow… familiar, like something I've seen in a TV or web series. Then I remembered what I did before with King K. Rool, so I thought, 'why not try it again?' I giggled, and quietly said to myself, "Crocodile Chop."

Instantly, the unholy (but somehow amazing) mashup of Crocodile Rock and Chop Suey started playing from a speaker that just materialized from out of nowhere. That certainly woke up the guy, as he yelled out, "FUCK!". Side note, the migraine had returned, but not as strong as before.

[QROW]

"What the fuck, kid! I was trying to get some sleep!" I yelled.

" _Sorry!_ I just wanted to know where the hell I am!" the kid replied.

"(Sigh) Fair point, I guess. So what do you wanna know? And could you please turn that off?" I said. It was… weird. It sounded like something both Ruby and Yang would like. Upbeat and happy music, but the lyrics sounded like they belong to a metal band.

"To be honest, I don't really know how to. Maybe there's a volume thingy on it. Also, strapped down, remember? Oh, why is that, by the way?" He asked.

I looked at the speaker, and saw that he was right. I turned the volume down, so that we could talk a bit better.

"Look, kid, after you passed out earlier, I saw that you had a bunch of injuries. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself when you woke up." I answered.

"Weird. I thought that the tomato was supposed to heal me. Guess it didn't work." he said.

"Heh, that sounds like something out of an rpg." I mused.

"Actually, that's from a platform fighting game," he replied.

I shook out of my thoughts and said, "We're getting off track. What else do you want to know?"

"Oh, I dunno, where we're going, who you are, what day it is, what year it is, what the hell happened during my prolonged ice nap, if Nintendo ever released Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, the usual," he said, like it was no big deal.

I was confused. "Nintendo? Super… what? The fuck is that?" When I said that, he looked panicked.

[CRAIG]

"No Nintendo?" I questioned. "What about SEGA? Sony? Not even Valve?" I was getting more and more desperate by the question, and as he shook his head 'no' to each, I felt something die inside me. "Well, crapbaskets," I said, "Now, I'll never be able to play as Waluigi and smash some faces in."

"Who's Waluwhat'shisface?" the man asked.

"First off, it's Waluigi. Second, back from when I came from, he's sorta become an icon for those who feel rejected. He only ever shows up in party/sports games, and he doesn't have any games of his own. Third, WAH!" I said. At my wah, Waluigi blinked into existence.

"HOLY SHIT!" the guy yelled as he jumped, like, 7 feet.

I started laughing at him, along with Waluigi. He was doing a sort of "Wah" laughter, like "Wah hah hah!" The migraine intensified as I kept him out longer. I then tried to will him out of existence, which, to my surprise, worked.

"Ugh, sorry about that. How about we introduce ourselves? I'll go first. Hey, my name is Craig Wilson." I said.

"Craig, huh? Weird name. Not like mine's any better, but I'm Qrow Branwen. With a 'Q'" The man, now known as Qrow, replied.

Then it hit me. Qrow Branwen? Fractured moon? Nightmare creatures from the depths of hell? I was in Remnant. Actually, a better way to describe it would be that Earth _became_ Remnant. My first thought was that either Monty Oum was a time traveller, or he was just very, **_VERY_** accurate at predicting things. My second thought was, "Uh, you wouldn't happen to be that bird that followed me earlier, would you?"

* * *

 **So, the RWBY web series exists (or existed) in this universe. How do ya like that? If you did, then please remember to review. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Reunion

**Hey there readers, it's me, ya boi. So guys, we did it. We reached a quarter of 16 favs. (Blah blah blah, insert the rest of the Pyrocynical copypasta here, etc…) well, anyway, I'd just like to thank those of you who did favorite. And to the one person who reviewed, he doesn't** _ **just**_ **summon game characters. The title has** _ **imagination**_ **for a reason. The sky's the limit! He could literally build Rome in a day! (It would be very inaccurate, and filled with memes, but he could do it.) Anyway, I don't own anything other than my own character. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

[CRAIG]

It felt like an eternity before the plane finally landed, so I tried to pass the time by summoning games to play. That did more harm than good, as I got a massive headache every time I tried. They seemed to lessen every time, though. It got boring real fast. Luckily, Qrow packed some food along for the ride, so I wasn't starving.

When we got there, Qrow and I were greeted by a somewhat familiar-looking white-haired man wearing dark clothing, and a green undershirt. He had very small (and impractical) glasses, and was holding a coffee mug in his hand. He seemed… surprised, to say the least.

"Uh, hey, man. I'm Craig."

[OZPIN]

It was Craig. It was really him. My best friend. After so long, mourning everybody I've ever known, he survived. And he's here, still like I knew him the day before. Still the same nerdy weirdo. And yet he seems, different. I had to know if he remembered me.

"Hey dood."

Qrow looked confused, while Craig seemed to recognize it. He grew wide-eyed, exclaiming "CJ?!"

[CRAIG]

Craig Jefferson was my best friend from school before the end of society as I knew it. I hoped that he survived, but I thought it would be impossible. Apparently not, as he was right here, standing in front of me.

"What the hell happened to you, man?!" I asked.

"Well, from the looks of it, we were both blasted into the future. I guess you were just pushed a bit farther." he responded.

[QROW]

I was very confused. I just brought the kid back, and he already knows Oz? Even longer than I've known him, from the sound of it.

"Wait, you guys know each other?" I asked.

"I'll explain it later, for now it's just so good to see you after all these years!" said Ozpin. He looked just about the happiest I've ever seen him.

[CRAIG]

I then remembered that he and Qrow were both characters from back before.

I told him, "Uh, have you seen Red Vs. Blue yet?"

(I recommended that show to him, like, a year before)

"No? What does that have to do with anything?" He questioned, puzzled.

"Well, I should probably tell you this somewhere else." I replied

"Why?"

"I kinda know a few things about the future…"

* * *

 **I'm sorry that it's kinda short, but did you like it? If so, please review. I will also take constructive criticism.**

 **(Also, should this take place before or after the series starts? I have some ideas for both, but I want feedback.)**


	5. Chapter 5: The Smithy

Chapter 5: The Smithy

 **So, I decided to make the first few chapters take place before the series.** **Remember, all recognizable characters belong to their respective owners.** **Anyway, let's go.**

* * *

[CRAIG]

It has been a few days since I told CJ (now Ozpin) about how the world today is an animated show from the past. He seemed quite surprised by it. I mean, to be honest who wouldn't be surprised? Learning that his life was used as entertainment.

After telling him about the future, he decided to make me buy a weapon in case my Semblance ever fails, so he gave me a thousand lien, and pointed me toward the nearest weapon store, called Silver's Smithy.

When I went inside, there was a guy behind a display case that had all sorts of weapons. Guns, melee weapons, guns fused with melee weapons, you name it. The guy looked about late teens, to early-20's-ish dark haired, and extremely bored. Like, he would rather be anywhere else in the world. I walked up to him and asked, "I take it that you're Silver?"

"His son, actually. Gris Fischbach, at your service." he responded. His name sounded familiar, as if I should know it, but for the life of me I couldn't remember. "So, what can I get ya?"

"Um, I'll have a shotgun with a baseball bat shift." I said.

"'Base ball'? What's that?" he inquired.

"Uh, it's like, -oh nevermind. Can I just get something like this, but with a gun attached?" I said, conjuring up a bat.

"Whoa! How'd you do that?" he exclaimed, surprised.

"Oh, this? To be honest, I don't really know the specifics. I just think of something really hard until it pops into existence. Like so. Pikachu, if you will?" I replied. While I said that, a pikachu had spawned in on the counter.

"Pika? Pikachu!" he said.

"OHHOLYSHITWHATISTHATANDWHERECANIGETONE!?" he screamed, startling the pikachu. I quickly despawned it so that he wouldn't electrify the place and cause an explosion.

"You don- oh, right. Nintendo doesn't exist. Long story short it's from before the world was Remnant." I stated.

[GRIS]

Before Remnant? That is too insane to be true! However, the name _does_ imply that it was only a part of something bigger…

"What was it like?" I asked.

"For starters, there weren't any grimm," he claimed. Now I knew he was crazy. A world without grimm? Impossible.

"There were still things wrong with it, though. Racism, sexism, terrorism, discrimination based on religion, and that's just the tip of the iceberg, dude." he said.

I was growing somewhat suspicious and pushed the subject "And just how do you know all this?"

[CRAIG]

"Know it? I lived it! Oh, where are my manners? I'm Craig Wilson: survivor of Earth." I declared, hoping to sound cool.

"Uh, sure dude. Whatever you say. Anyway, the cost of making your weapon will be… let's see, about 536 lien." he replied.

"Ok… here you go." I paid him. I guess I tried a bit too hard. "So, how long should it be until I can get this?"

"About one to two days. Should be easy to make this." he said.

"Thanks. Well, see you in a day or two." I replied.

"Before you go, can I ask why you want this? I mean, it seems that you don't even need it, due to your Semblance." he questioned.

"Oh, that's because I'm going to Beacon when the term starts, and Ozpin wants me to have an actual weapon for if my Semblance is ever disabled." I parroted back to him.

"You're going to Beacon? Me too."

"Cool." I said. I didn't really know what to say now, so I kinda just… stood there for a few seconds. "Welp. Time to go."

[GRIS]

As he turned to leave, I gave my usual "Buh-bye!" but he seemed to tense up. As if I reminded him of something.

"Fischbach?" he asked.

"What?" I responded.

"I'm glad your ancestors made it." he sighed. With that, he walked out. I don't know what he meant by that, but suffice to say, the upcoming year at Beacon would be one to remember.

* * *

 **Yeah, this one was mostly just filler, but we met another Beacon student this chapter. (and yes, he is Markiplier's descendant) So, as always, review, follow, and favorite if you want to see more. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Rose

Chapter 6: The Rose

 **Sorry to anybody who was wondering where I was, I had finals to do, and other stuff to take care of. I hope I can be on here more often.** **As always, I only own my original characters. Everything and everyone else belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

[CRAIG]

So, I got my weapon, which I named 'Casey MK 2.' (1) Fortunately, Gris had a bag of dust that he said I could take. I knew I would have to buy some for it eventually, so I decided that either I do it right away or procrastinate, and risk not having any when I need it so I found a Dust shop aptly called "From Dust Till Dawn." It looked kinda similar to the one from… the show! Right! Earth is Remnant. Events are probably the same.

I went inside to try and throw a wrench into the mix, and it was surprisingly empty. Just the shopkeeper and a girl wearing a red cloak. Her music was so loud, I could almost hear it from the counter. I assumed that this was the Main Character, Ruby. The guy up front asked if I wanted anything, but I just said "Nah, just looking."

I walked over to where Ruby was standing, and started browsing the shelves, seeing some bags labeled "fire", "electric", "water", and so on. Suddenly, who else but Roman Torchwick and his hired "muscle" stride on in like they own the place.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" he inquired. As he was saying that, one of the goons pointed his gun to the owner's face.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" the keeper pleaded.

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money," Torchwick said, almost as if to comfort him. "Grab the Dust." At his words, the lackeys started to drain the containers and take the crystals from his display case.

One of the four henchmen saw us, took out a red sword, and said, "Alright kids, put your hands where I can see 'em." I did it just to humor him for the time being, but when he saw that Ruby didn't comply, he yelled, "Hey, I said hands in the air!" She still didn't hear him, so he turned to me and asked, "She got a death wish or something?!"

"Hang on, I got it," I said. I tapped the girl on the shoulder, and pointed towards the grunt.

"Yes?" she took off the headphones.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!" he commanded.

"Is he… robbing us?" she asked.

"I do believe so." I replied.

She narrowed her eyes, and said "Oh."

I gave a bit of a smile and inquired, "Ladies first?"

"No, no. You should take this one." she responded.

Suddenly, the goon was sent flying back, and Torchwick sent a look to the other henchmen as if to say, 'Take care of it'. Another lackey tried to threaten us, but to no avail.

"Freeze!" he shouted.

"Dibs!" the girl with the cape yelled.

"Aw! Okay." I mumbled, somberly.

She ran at the attacker and kicked him through the window. The other criminals looked and saw her weapon unfold into a huge scythe. "Okayyy… Get her!"

While the hired men were sent to try and take down the scythe wielding teen, I went behind the boss, and said, "Pretty badass, right?"

He turned around, startled, and shouted "agh!?" Then he noticed that I had my weapon drawn back, ready to swing, and said "Well, shi-OOF" as I rammed my bat straight at his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He somehow managed to get out of the way of the second attack and threw me out to where the girl was just about finished fighting his goons. "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were," you could almost _feel_ the sarcasm dripping from his voice as he lamented on the poor use of his money. "Well, Red, other person, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around… I'm afraid _this_ is where we part ways," he sneered, pointing the end of his cane at us.

He shot a projectile at us and used the explosion as a distraction, and started to make his escape. We looked around for any sign of the thief, when I spotted him on a ladder and shouted, "Over there!"

The girl turned to the shopkeeper and asked him, "You okay if we go after him?"

"Uh huh." he replied.

"Sweet. Shall we?" I inquired.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" she taunted, using her weapon to propel herself toward the enemy.

"No fair! Oh well. Thermal Thruster!" (2) I yelled. I felt the warm steel of the engine appear on my back, and the shape of the handles fill my hands. I didn't know exactly how to use it, but I activated it anyway. I started flying uncontrollably, shouting and screaming. Fortunately, I was able to get to my destination quickly. I dropped down, and said "Hello there!" (3) just as Ruby landed on the roof.

"Persistent…" he growled.

"It seems that you're very annoyed," I gloated. "I'm glad we were able to do that to you." Suddenly, a bullhead rose from in front of the building.

"End of the line, pests!" he shouted as he tossed a red crystal at us.

I smiled, because this gave me the perfect opportunity to test whether this function of my weapon would actually work. I readied my trusty bat-gun, and yelled, "No, you!" As I gave the ultimate comeback, I slammed it into the gem. Amazingly, instead of blowing up in my face, (quite literally, might I add,) the projectile was sent flying back at the man, (1) who shot it out of the air. As the shards of Dust came raining down upon us, a magic-like circle appeared above, shielding us from damage. It belonged to a blonde woman that seemed like the teaching sort. She pushed her glasses up, and turned the circle into beams of pure energy. The beams blasted into the airship, shaking it.

[THIRD PERSON]

Torchwick went to the front of the vehicle and said, "We got a Huntress!" He then started piloting the bullhead.

The woman up front walked to the open door, and started to return fire at the Huntress. She used fire magic to try and stop us, but the Huntress was able to shield it, and make a spear out of the rubble. It was dispelled, however, and the two villains got away.

[CRAIG]

"Well, crap. They got away!" I yelled.

Ruby turned to the lady, almost fangirling, and said, "You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?"

* * *

 **1: Casey is a weapon from "Enter the Gungeon" it is a red and gold bat known to be able to reflect bullets. I basically gave my character that, but also made it a gun, because everything in Remnant is also a gun.**

 **2: The Thermal Thruster is a weapon from "Team Fortress Two". I was initially thinking of using a jetpack from "Jetpack Joyride", but as they were in a street that would likely have at least a few bystanders in it, and most of the packs from joyride are deadly, I decided against it.**

 **3: "GENERAL KENOBI!"**

 **So, we finally dip into the first episode! Anyway, thanks for reading! If you liked it, then please follow, review, and favorite! PEACE.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Rose (part 2)

**Hello, everybody! I'm sorry that I haven't updated much, but I am now! So, anyway, I may or may not have another project for you soon. As always, I own nothing!**

* * *

After failing to capture the criminals, we were taken to a small interrogation room. Ruby was sitting normally, while I had my hands behind my head, and shoes on the desk, slightly tipping the chair back. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly," said the woman. "You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" shouted Ruby.

"Yeah, what were we supposed to do, let them take our stuff? Not happening, lady," as I gave my statement, she looked somewhat annoyed at me.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home with a pat on the back," (Ruby looked happy about this) "And a slap on the wrist." she asserted as she slammed her riding crop on the table, drawing an "eek!" from the girl, and causing me to lose my balance, and fall over. While I was getting back up, she said, "But, there is someone here who would like to meet you."

"Ruby Rose… you… have silver eyes" said my good buddy Oz, as he came in, plate of cookies in one hand, coffee mug in the other.

"Yeah, _totally_ not a weird thing to say to somebody at all. And what am I, chopped liver?" I asked.

He ignored me, instead showing camera footage of the fight against the goons. "So! Where did you learn to do this?"

"Signal Academy," she said.

"I was self-taught, if anyone wants to know!" I interjected. The woman gave me a look that said 'shut up. Or else' I complied, since I really didn't want to know what the 'else' entailed.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" he questioned.

"Well, one teacher in particular," she answered.

"I see," said Ozpin, as he placed the cookies in front of Ruby.

She immediately started inhaling them, reminding me of Kirby in a way "Can I have one? No? Okay…"

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty old crow," he stated.

"Thash muh unkul! *small cough* Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal!" she replied. "I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like- Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!"

"So I've noticed," he said. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well, I want to be a Huntress." she stated. She was so determined, that I couldn't help but be a bit inspired, myself.

"You want to slay monsters?" he asked.

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal, and then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to be a Huntress, and I'm-" as she rambled on, I couldn't help but cut in.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Breathe a bit, kid!" I said, trying to not keep this going on for too long.

"Phew, thanks!" she took a breath.

"Do you know who I am?" asked Ozpin.

"The man who's gonna burn my house down, with the lemons?" (1) I couldn't help myself. The opportunity was too good.

"...No? He's Professor Ozpin. The headmaster at Beacon."

"I know. It's a joke where I'm fr- Shutting up now!" as the woman gave me the infamous Death Glare.

"Hello"

"Nice to meet you." said Ruby.

"You want to come to my school?" he questioned.

"More than anything." she replied.

"Well okay."

* * *

[ **THIRD PERSON** ]

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" said a blonde teen.

"Please stop." lamented Ruby.

"But I'm so proud of you!" gushed Yang.

"Really, Sis, it was nothing. I didn't even do all the work!" she said.

"Oh yeah, speaking of, who was that guy that helped you? Was he hot?" teased her sister.

"I don't know! I didn't even get his name!" Yelled Ruby.

Meanwhile, Craig was sitting near the corner, playing Pokemon. He noticed Jaune wasn't looking so good, so he conjured a bucket, and passed it to the queasy boy. "Here."

"Thanks, man," he said, right before puking.

"Once we get off, I'd recommend tossing that off a cliff, or something. They don't last forever!" warned Craig. But of course, Jaune was too busy emptying his stomach to notice.

"... The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa." the screen showed a mugshot of the criminal in question, and switched to a woman's face.

"Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-" said the woman before she was cut off by a hologram of Goodwitch.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" she greeted.

"Who's that?" asked Yang.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch. (Oh.) You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." As she disappeared, people started to get a better look at the view outside.

"Wow," exclaimed Ruby as she marveled at the sight. "Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all."

"Beacon's our home, now," said Yang. After she said that, the girls saw Jaune barfing into his bucket. "Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone."

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." she lamented.

"I wonder who we're gonna meet?" pondered Yang.

"I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'" said Ruby.

"Hey, at least he has a bucket."

* * *

 **(1): Portal 2, Cave Johnson.**

 **There you go! Hope you liked all this, and I'll see you all next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Shining Beacon

**Hello everybody! It's me, and you may be wondering, "Papa, why are you uploading this so early?" The answer is that I've received a bit of love over the past two weeks, and I'm very glad that my story is getting at least some attention. Thanks to all of you who read, reviewed, followed, and favorited, I'm feeling much more creative! I'm grateful to all of you. With that out of the way, I own nothing except for my own characters.**

* * *

[ **CRAIG** ]

When the Bullhead reached its destination, Jaune stumbled off the ship, and barfed like he just ate a huge meal that gave him food poisoning. I stayed with him to make sure that he would be okay, and when he finally stopped, I said, "There you go, pal. Now, remember what I told you on the ship?"

He looked up at me, and weakly asked, "Huh?"

"(Sigh). Well, I guess it can't be helped. You _were_ puking your guts out back there. Anyways, I told you to throw the bucket off a cliff once we got here. I can only keep it up for so long without getting a migraine," I replied.

"O-okay…" he said. He took the bucket, and tossed it off the cliff. As he did so, I wiped it from existence(1), and gave a sigh of relief. "Thanks, by the way. I'm Jaune Arc. It's short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it."

When he said that, I couldn't help but laugh. It was just so ridiculous! "Really? I'm guessing your mom told you that?" I was almost out of breath at that point, so I tried to stop laughing. After I calmed down a bit, I said, "Sorry, sorry. My name is Craig Wilson. Nice to meet ya. Also, it might not be such a good idea to try and say that to anybody who saw… well, that." As I gestured to where he threw the bucket, he seemed to get the point.

[ **RUBY** ]

We were finally here! I can't believe this is actually happening. I mean, who could've thought that I, Ruby Rose, would get to go to the best Hunters' academy two years early?! It was too amazing.

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this," Yang commented as she crossed her arms.

Suddenly, I saw a bunch of students who had tons of awesome weapons! I just _had_ to tell Yang about them! "Oh! Oh, sis! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! Oh! And she's got a fire sword!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons," she said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

" _Just weapons_?" I cried. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?" she asked.

I took it out, and replied "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better."

Yang pulled my hood down, and asked "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own? I mean, you can try to find the guy who fought with you?"

"But, why would I need friends when I have you?" For as long as I can remember, I was always sort of awkward around people, but I made up for it with my awesome fighting skills.

Suddenly, a bunch of people showed up, and she said "Well, actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye!"

She brushed past me so fast that I ended up very dizzy. I tried ask her "Where are you going? Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing…" I fell over, and knocked somebody's stuff down.

As the cases fell, another girl started yelling at me. "What are you doing?!"

"Uh, sorry." I tried to apologise, but she wasn't having it.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" she shouted. I attempted to give her the stuff, but she took it, and said "Gimme that! This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry. What are you, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy! Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" as I struggled to get my bearings, she kept shaking the bottle of Dust at me. I guess some of it got into my nose, 'cause I had to sneeze. Badly. When I did, it caused an explosion that sent the bottle flying. Thankfully, it didn't break and cause an even bigger explosion.

[ **CRAIG** ]

As that exchange was happening, Jaune and I happened to notice the explosion. Jaune said, "We should probably check that out."

"Yeah… good idea." I replied.

We arrived just as that was wrapping up, and saw Ruby lying on her back, and I offered to help her up. "Rough first day, huh? Name's Craig" I said.

"Ruby," she replied. She got up and pointed at Jaune, "Isn't he the guy who threw up on the ship?"

"Yes. Yes he is," I said.

"Oh, come on, dude!"

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" said Jaune, still trying to hold onto whatever shreds of dignity he had left.

"Look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"What about Barf-boy? That sounds a bit better," I tried to keep up with the conversation, but I was always that one friend that doesn't really talk or go out much.

"Uh, sure. Hey, you look kinda familiar. Did we meet sometime?" she asked.

"Yeah, remember Torchwick?" I reminded her.

"Wait, you guys took on THE Roman Torchwick? Whoa…" Jaune looked at us in awe.

"Yep! That's actually how I got into Beacon," Ruby said. "So I got this thing." she took out her massive scythe.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" asked Jaune.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle," she was almost bragging about it. Honestly, I couldn't blame her. If I had something that awesome, I'd be talking about it non-stop.

"A what?" he seemed very confused.

"It's also a gun," she said.

"Oh. That's cool!"

She turned to me and asked, "So what've you got?"

"This is the _Casey MK 2_. It's a bat, but it can also do this!" as I said that, I pressed a button on the bottom that opened the tip, and pushed the trigger down. I pulled on the barrel(2), and it gave a satisfying _Chk-chk_. "So, in other words, it's also a shotgun. But wait, there's more! Say some bad guy's trying to hit you with a bomb or something. All ya do is just slam it with this baby, and it goes flying! If you aim it right, you can even hit the guy who threw it! Pretty sweet, huh?" I figured it was my turn to brag a little. I mean, it _is_ really cool, if I do say so myself.

Ruby was ecstatic. She looked like this was one of the coolest things she'd ever seen! After she stopped gushing about it, she turned to Jaune, and said, "What about you?"

"Oh- uh, I got this sword."

"Ooh!" she said.

"Yeah, I've got a shield too!" he was trying to sound at least somewhat cool, but I guess I was a bit of a tough act to follow.

"So what do they do?" asked Ruby.

She accidentally activated the shield's shift function, and Jaune struggled to get it back under control. "Well… the shield gets smaller… so… when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away."

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" she said.

"Yeah, it does." he looked a little dejected.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."

"Wait. You made that?" he asked.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons." Ruby said. "Didn't you make yours?"

"I actually got mine from Silver's Smithy, in town. Nice place."

"Really? Cool." she said.

"Mine's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." He looked dejected.

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." she was really trying to help him feel better about himself.

"Yeah. The classics"

Ruby turned to me and asked, "So why'd you help me out back there, in the courtyard?"

"Because… reasons." I said. It was my go-to response for why questions I don't know how to answer.

"Hm. Hey, where are we going?" she said.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you guys." replied Jaune.

"I got this. One auto-tracking map of Beacon, coming right up!" as I said this, a map appeared in my hands. It showed a few little blinking yellow dots where we were, and a large amount of them at the auditorium. "That's probably where we gotta be."

"(Sigh) Thanks, dude."

* * *

 **So, that does it! I think this may be my longest chapter yet, so I hope you appreciate it.**

 **1: the bucket, not the barf. He can't will things that he didn't create out of existence. He's strong, but not** _ **that**_ **strong (yet)**

 **2: I looked it up, and the part that you're supposed to whack the ball with is called the barrel. Yall better appreciate the research I've done!**

 **So, I may or may not add two characters from rival families that eventually fall for eachother… so like, Romeo and Juliet, but not stupid. It would definitely not be "love at first sight," so I need to know how to write something like this. Please send help. Anyway, as always, if you liked this, then review, follow, and favorite! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Shining Beacon Part 2

**Hey everybody! It's me. So, how's it going? I'm doing good. Sadly, I didn't have much time to write over break, but I will finish this now! Anyway, I don't own anything except for my OC's.**

[ **THIRD PERSON** ]

Eventually, the trio made it to the auditorium. And since Craig had a map, they were able to get there a bit early. Yang shouted, "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

"Oh! Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you after the ceremony!" Ruby said as she went over towards her sister.

"Great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?" asked Jaune.

"I dunno, maybe her?" Craig said, pointing at a girl behind them. She had red hair, green eyes, a golden circlet, and a bronze breastplate with a red miniskirt. Suddenly, he spotted Gris near the front of the room. "I'm gonna check up on my friend. You're welcome, by the way."

[ **CRAIG** ]

As I went to hang with Gris, I said, "Hey, man. How's it going?"

"Not bad, you?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Probably just started a relationship," I replied. "Now I just gotta hope that he doesn't fuck it all up."

"Cool, coo- wait, what?"

"Yup, right over there. Also, what, in your opinion, is _the_ best video game company?" I had more than a few ideas for them. Sure they may have been copyrighted, but everybody who would've cared was definitely dead by now. Besides, I wanted to bring the joy of Nintendo back to the world.

"Half-Blast Studios, I guess. (1) But back to earlier, what do you mean, you started a relationship?" he seemed very confused.

"Well, ladykiller over there," I said, pointing at Jaune, "and I were talking to another girl earlier. But she went to go meet up with her sister, and he said, 'Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?' then I noticed her (pointing at Pyrrha) giving him a look that practically screamed 'I like you!' so I said 'maybe her?' and then I saw you and left them. Whew!" I was slightly out of breath at the moment.

"Okay…"

"So, any way to contact them?" I asked, hoping to change the subject and make things less awkward.

"Uh, well, you can always call the business number." As he told me the contact info, I noticed Weiss and Ruby. I saw how Weiss gave her the pamphlet and insulted her, which gave me an idea.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, dark, and nerdy over there!" said Weiss.

"Rude!" I said. It didn't really hurt, but I was surprised that she went after me. I guess Jaune was still talking to Pyrrha somewhere.

"Oh, you heard me? Well, _sorry!_ " her voice was absolutely _dripping_ sarcasm.

As I was about to tear into her, Oz started talking. "Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." He was tired, that much was certain.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." she ordered.

"Well, that wasn't ominous at all!" I said, trying to be humorous. I conjured up a booklet that said ' _How not to be an asshole, for assholes.'_ as I turned to Weiss, I told her, "Also, take this."

"What?!" Weiss was absolutely _livid._

"Wilson enterprises are not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained by operating under the pretense that Remnant revolves around _you,_ and you can insult people all you want without any retaliation _._ We would very much like to inform you that this is not the case, and that we apologize that you ever came under that delusion. (2)"

"Wha-?! You?! Do you know who I am?!" It was fun seeing her this mad.

"Unless you're gonna stuff some of that fire Dust into a lemon, and burn my house down with it, I don't care." (3)

"Holy shit… I have never seen such a brutal takedown… even grimm aren't that cruel!" Yang looked almost reverent. "Teach me your ways, oh wise one!"

"Yang! Language!" Ruby was mad at Yang, but was also blown away by the absolute destruction.

"Simple. All you gotta do is think of what you would have thought in about, I dunno, 6 hours? A few days? Basically, ask your future self, 'what should I have said?'" I have sorta mastered this technique.

 **And, done! That's all for this one, folks.**

 **1: I looked up a gaming company name generator.**

 **2: This is a reference to a series of online insults, (or eSults) done by Channel Awesome. That specific one was "For Those Who Feel Entitled"**

 **3: Cave Johnson, Combustible Lemons.**

 **Well that's it for this time, folks. If you're wondering, no. I don't hate Weiss, I just wanted to teach her that being an asshole can only get you so far. See you next time, and, as always, follow, fav, and review!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Shining Beacon Part 3

**Hey everybody, It's-a me, Meme-io! So, I just wanted to say thanks to everybody who likes this story. As always, I own nothing except for my own characters.**

* * *

[ **THIRD PERSON** ]

Night had fallen at the castle, and most (if not all) of the students were getting ready to sleep in the ballroom. Ruby, however, was writing a letter. Suddenly, Yang fell to the ground next to her, and said, "It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though." as Ruby said this, Yang was already looking around, eyeing up the males, like pieces of meat.

"I know I do." purred Yang. Then she saw Jaune walking around in a blue onesie. He stopped in the middle of her vision, and she looked a bit disgusted. "Eugh. What's that?" she asked, trying to get her mind off of the weird display.

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon, and how things are going." Ruby was feeling a bit homesick now. 'What would they say about me now, living at Beacon?' she pondered.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Yang teased her.

Unfortunately for her, Ruby threw a pillow at her head. "Shut up! _I_ didn't get to take _my_ friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"What about Jaune? He's… nice. Or that other guy, uh, Craig, was it? There you go, plus two friends! That's a 200 percent increase!" Yang was trying to put a positive spin on her situation.

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a 'negative friend'. Back to one." Ruby was still pessimistic about what happened earlier that day.

"There's no such thing as 'negative friends', You just made two friends and one enemy!" as Yang said that, she got assaulted by another pillow. 'Where does she keep these?!' she thought. "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me, you've got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Then, the sisters heard the sound of a match being lit. They noticed a black-haired girl wearing an all black robe with white edges. "That girl…"

"You know her?" asked Yang.

"Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" Yang grabbed Ruby by the arm, and dragged her to the spot the black-haired girl was reading.

[ **CRAIG** ]

"Ooh boy, this is gonna get loud." I said, turning to Gris.

"Wha- how would you know?" he asked.

"For one thing, Blondie over there looks like she doesn't really know the concept of an 'inside voice'. Two, did you see that Weiss girl earlier today? There's no way she would resist trying to tear Ruby a structurally superfluous new behind." (1)

"Should we do something?" he questioned.

"Hang on, I think I have an idea…" I said.

As the conversation between the trio continued, I silently set up shop. I summoned a lemonade stand-esque table with the words 'Noise reducing headphones, just 10 lien!' and waited. Sure enough, after a little while, the white-haired girl showed up and started verbally attacking Ruby.

"What in the world is going on over here!? Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?" she shouted.

Around that time was when I started getting customers. Pretty soon, a bit of a line formed. Surprisingly, Gris was my first customer. He said, "Are you sure that imagination is your Semblance? Because right now, it's looking a bit more like prediction."

"A business man's gotta know his stuff, right?" I answered.

"Yeesh… fine, I'll take a pair."

"Thank you for your purchase, valued customer!" as he handed me the money, I conjured a pair of noise reducing headphones.

Jaune was my second customer. "Thanks, dude. That will definitely help."

"No problem, pal. Oh, little tip for next time, don't wear a blue onesie if something like this ever happens again, and you want to make a good first impression for the ladies." I said. Unfortunately for him, he put the headphones on before I could say anything.

The next two customers were two I didn't recognize. They both looked very tired. One had a lot of curly hair, (and I mean a LOT) and the other had a streak of her hair dyed blonde in the front, while the rest was brunette. They both just paid for their headphones, and left.

Eventually the fight died down, and the business along with it. I went to sleep with my bag now around 200 lien heavier.

* * *

 **Well, there we go! Another chapter down the drain. You may be thinking, "uploading two times in one day? (Or however long it takes me to finish this chapter) Absurd!" but I got hit by a wave of inspiration. I was originally planning on having Craig conjuring a huge speaker, and having a very loud Sr. Pelo scream break up the fight, but then I thought, "What would you do, as somebody who could literally make anything? Make money off of it, of course!" and so, the idea of the headphone stand was born.**

 **1: Meet the Engineer, from Team Fortress 2.**

 **Anyways, as always, make sure to read, review, follow, and fav if you want to see more!**


	11. Announcement

**Hey everybody! How's it going? So, I have some good news, and bad news. Bad news first, I don't exactly… remember my password for FF. That means I can't get back on, once I have to return my computer. Good news is, I have NO INTENTION to let this story die! I'll simply make another account (and make sure to write the pw down somewhere), and keep on going! Anyway, here are some ideas I had for future scenes.**

As Craig noticed all the Grimm surrounding him, he gave a little chuckle. "Oh well, I guess it's time to _go for a walk_." he said with a menacing grin…

"Seriously!? Out of all the people in Beacon, I had to get stuck with you?!" as the girl calmed down, she said, "What will my family think, being partners with an _Avidan?_ "...

"IT KRIMAAAAA!"...

 **And now for one from a completely different project!**

As the Goblet finished spewing names, he remarked, "I mean, look how silly this is! It just spi-" as he was cut off by the cup tossing one more name out.

"Harry Potter," shouted Dumbledore, looking grave and somewhat frightened.

"Oh- oh- ohhhhhhhhhh *wheeze* oke-" said [REDACTED], as Harry turned to leave the hall. "Harry, don't leave. Harry do-"

 **Points to anybody who knows what that last one is! (And yes, I am planning on a Christmas special for TPOI)**

 **See all of you soon,**

 **-Papa Meme Master**

 **(PS I need some good semblance and weapon ideas for my OC's. Send help in the form of a review please)**


End file.
